Really sleeping together has its own perks
by K212
Summary: ONESHOT. This takes place during 2x08, just after Chuck walked out on Blair after reading the text from Serena.


**Study Break...**

**This takes place during 2x08, just after Chuck walked out on Blair after reading the text from Serena.**

* * *

><p>He just left. He went to his room, shut the door and left.<p>

Blair hadn't even gotten her itch scratched and he'd just left her there, in Serena's room, all over a stupid text. Nothing to do about it now but sleep though. She grabbed her nightgown and pulled it back on before crawling into bed. Serena would be coming home later, they could talk then, and she'd have someone to complain to after.

One hour in bed later, Serena hadn't returned, and she couldn't sleep. She hated Chuck Bass. Getting her all worked up, and leaving her unsatisfied. What kind of guy, who wants her love, does that?

Speaking of which, how was he coping with this turn of events. If he was rubbing one off behind that door of his, she'd just tempt murder then and there. It was weird though, that he's been in his room this whole time. Didn't he have any games to play at this hour? It was barely midnight, and Chuck Bass wasn't one to just stay at home on a Friday night.

Her curiosity won the better of her, and got her out of bed. She grabbed a robe on her way and, just so he wouldn't think she was going over to beg. No, she wouldn't do that. She'd take care of herself before she'd start begging Chuck for those kinds of favours.

She reached his door and twisted the door knob before pushing it open enough to peek in.

He was sitting on his bed, his computer on his lap, and headphones in his ears. He looked bored.

She pushed the door open further, and he spotted her walking in. He looked her over, and didn't hesitate to offer her the space at his side. She gave him a weary smile and climbed into his bed, and looked over his computer screen.

"You're watching porn?" She almost laughed at the irony of it all.

He pulled his headphones off, and made sure to mute the computer before discarding them elsewhere. "Not much else to do tonight," he admitted, looking over the two girls that were discovering each other on the screen.

"This is, disturbing," Blair admitted as she just watched. Her eyes glanced over his form, and again she let her curiosity get the best of her. "Wouldn't you be..." she glanced down his body, and he smirked at the thought.

"I rather have someone else take care of it," he joked. He couldn't exactly admit that the only reaction he'd gotten so far was from her, and her being there; it did make the situation all the more erotic.

"I'd offer, but I wouldn't want you owing me anything," venom laced her voice at the thought, and her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed. Chuck didn't reply though, he just continued watching.

"They're fake you know," Blair added a couple of minutes later, watching the movie like it was nothing more than simple cinema.

"So is his-" Chuck just pointed at the screen when the naked man reappeared.

"The make up team couldn't cover up the scars," she explained analytically, and Chuck smiled. He was watching porn, with Blair, and neither seemed to find it as thrilling as it's meant to be. They watched it as they would any other movie, and he was thankful he spared Blair the poor dialogue as well.

Another few minutes, and Chuck couldn't handle it anymore. Sure the movie wasn't as much of a pleasure as he wished it was, but Blair being there was making him too excited. He folded the screen shut all of a sudden, and put the computer aside.

"Hey!" Blair protested, and she didn't even know why. She was barely watching the damned thing, and mostly focused on Chuck's breathing and warmth as she slowly leaned into him while watching the stupid storylines unfold. She'd honestly expected Chuck to have better taste in these sorts of things, but he must have seen thousands by now.

"I'm getting tired," he replied, trying to just give her a reason to leave. He couldn't exactly, get out of his seat.

"Whatever," she jumped out of his bed, and was about to leave before he instinctively grabbed her hand.

He didn't know what he was thinking then. He knew he wanted her to go back to Serena's room so he could sort himself out, but... he didn't want to be alone. He'd sacrifice that pleasure and ignore himself, if she'd just stay. "You don't have to go,"

"Stop the game Chuck," she practically ordered as she ripped her hand from his grasp. "You can't just go hot and cold on me," she should have left, but she'd hear him out. He had something to say to her, and she'd give him every chance to say it.

"No games Blair. Just, sleep over here..." he gave her even more space now, not tempting his already sexually driven mind. "Serena won't be back for hours, and..." he knew he could just say those words, at least admit that he wanted her there, "I wouldn't want to let you sleep alone"

"I can sleep alone perfectly fine," she challenged. If there was more to it than that, she'd have him say it. She's not giving in when he wouldn't. It wasn't fair.

"I can't," he looked her over in all seriousness. That's as close as he would get to admitting it for now, and with that Blair sighed and crawled back into his bed again. She awkwardly laid on her back, on her side of the bed, unsure if she should attempt cuddling with him or not. She knew how her body reacted at close distance to Chuck, but it was just as much a comfort to be by his side. She wanted to be there just as much as he wanted her there. It was a mutual, unspoken, understanding.

"Good night Bass," she finally spoke, stilling herself on one side of the bed.

"Blair," she turned her head to the side, and saw him right there. His hand reached over to tuck her hair behind her ear before he met her lips with his again. Those damned lips, they made her craved more, but she couldn't ruin this moment. They needed these moments to keep them close.

She placed her hand on his forearm, and stilled it there. His hand felt perfect by her face as they kissed. She wanted the moment to last, but it couldn't as he drew back. His hand, along with hers, fell to the space between them.

They're fingers intertwined in the middle as they slept, thinking nothing more of the early night spent together. This was probably one of the first times Chuck Bass went to sleep before midnight, but he wouldn't dare do so without the brunette beauty at his side.

* * *

><p>"Do you love him?" Dan asked and her mind wandered to that night.<p>

She did. She so did. Damn that mother Chucker.


End file.
